


Red Muffler for Sho-chan

by misaiba



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, psychotic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because red looks good on his Sho-chan. All red for Sho-chan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Muffler for Sho-chan

A little greetings and chit-chat whether today’s weather is going to be as cold as what announcer said in the news earlier, he said. “But actually the temperature started to get dropped since…last Sunday, I guess? Oh, and I went shopping yesterday!” He put a brown paper bag on the coffee table nearby and went on, “You know, I couldn’t stop thinking about Sho-chan once I saw pretty things around,” A red, thick and fluffy muffler came out from the paper bag.

The guy suddenly looked at the pictures messily stuck on the room’s wall. Reminiscing the old days, he mumbled. “Red will be always your favorite color, hmm?” He smiled brightly as his eyes following on each of hundred of pictures snapped; there must be something red either on Sho’s clothes or accessories.

“Oops! Almost forgot that I was going to put this cute muffler on Sho-chan!” No single reaction of being delighted or surprised from Sho as he rolled the muffler on his neck. _Cold and bruised neck._ His stare remained blank, directed to somewhere around the ceiling as the guy hummed a sweet love song and proudly smiled at him, as if he just accomplished an art masterpiece with his own hand.

“Done! As expected, you look handsome in red. All red!” He snapped more and more pictures with his camera in different angles. "I'm so going to develop these pictures and put it all on the wall. My Sho-chan looked great!" He couldn't stop looking back and forth on the camera's screen, admiring the pictures he just took.

_Pictures of heavily-blooded dead body with red muffler in his neck._

**Author's Note:**

> Pardon my random thoughts. Spacing out in the weekend makes my brain goes chaotic, though my face remained straight as if nothing happened. Somehow I feel you, Ohno Satoshi.


End file.
